There Were Times I Cried
by thespian4795
Summary: What if Melissa’s story wasn’t finished? What happens when a stranger challenges everything you thought you knew? Please read and review, I need encouragement to continue!
1. The Letter

There Were Times I Cried

****

By: Kelly Marie McKenna

__

What if Melissa's story wasn't finished? What happens when a stranger challenges everything you thought you knew.

****

Spoilers: It's all fair game, though I steered quite far off course mid way through season nine, like before William.

****

Disclaimer: No they are not mine property, but I did invent Marissa. However I was not happy with the series finale, so I've kidnapped them in lieu of a more acceptable storyline from CC and FOX. Besides I'm a very poor college student, it would be just plain stupid and rather mean to try and sue me for the $16.65 I have in the bank.

__

xfxfxfxfxfxfxfxfxfxfxfxfxfxfxfxfxfxfxfxfxfxfxfxfxfxfxfxfxfxfxfxfxfxfxfxfxfxfxfxfxfxfxfxfxfxf

__

Dear Mrs. Scully,

My name is Marissa Katherine Kelley Weston. I was born May 29, 1983 in Philadelphia, PA to Melissa Katherine and Marcus Kelley. I was adopted on June 1, 1983 by Elisabeth and Andrew Weston. Upon my 18th birthday I began to research my birth parents. Marcus Edward Kelley was also born and raised in Philadelphia. He was killed in a head on collision January 9, 1997. He was an only child. His parents passed away in 1999. When searching for information on my birth mother I discovered that there was no Melissa Katherine. However, I was able to find a social security number and have reason to believe that your daughter Melissa Grace Scully is my birth mother. I was saddened to learn that Melissa died several years ago. I do not wish to bother you and I am not seeking any monetary gain. I was raised in a happy, affluent home. I only wish to know the family that I came from. My parents fully support my search and would be willing to pay for a DNA test to verify my heredity. If it were proven that I am your grand daughter I am interested in meeting you if that is not too much to ask. I understand that you have three other children, William, Dana and Charles. I would love to meet my uncles and aunt. Please consider my request.

Sincerely,

Marissa Weston

~

Margaret Scully read the letter over and over. It had become smooth to the touch, its crease easy and fluid from repeated wear. Melissa had never mentioned a baby. How could she have kept such a thing from her own mother. But, she had been away at Temple in 1982 and 1983, she had stayed in Philly between semesters, calling occasionally, sending cards. She was in college, finding herself. Margaret had never questioned her behavior, until now. This girl was probably some crack pot, it was more than likely a cruel joke. The poor thing had been misinformed. Melissa didn't give up a baby. The name was cute though, easy enough to recognize as a combination of Marcus and Melissa . Marissa was a pretty name, and that was something Melissa would have done, if she had really had a baby. Give her name, part of her name to her baby, a cosmic calling card of sorts. There was no way that this crazy story could be true, but there was that little seed of doubt. It churned with in her. Margaret would never forget, she'd never live in peace if she didn't at least her the girl out. Give her the chance to prove herself wrong. Let her move on, keeping searching, rather than hold onto a dream that wasn't true.


	2. The Call

Chapter 2 THE CALL

Scully paced the floor, bouncing William. She watched her mother desperately wringing her hands. It had been two weeks since Margaret Scully had replied to the letter from Marissa Weston. Scully's reaction had been less than favorable. Melissa would have told her. Sure they were both in school at the time and rarely bothered to keep in close contact, a baby was definitely worth a phone call. 

There was a phone call that was bothering her though, at the end of the Spring 83' semester. Melissa was staying in Philly over the summer with a boyfriend, a boyfriend named Marc. Bill and Charlie didn't remember much about the sporadic contact with Melissa during those years. Bill was working his way through the Navy ranks and Charlie was captain of the football team, Mr. All American High School Senior. Scully hadn't told her mother about the boyfriend named Marc, she didn't want to build false hope. After everything that she had put her mother through in the last nine years, all the broken promises and heartache. Mulder had only just returned, thankfully healthy and intact. It was only in explaining the end of the danger, the eventual defeat of the conspiracy that she finally revealed all that had been at stake. Her heart broke as the realization of true near misses and what Melissa had really died for fell upon Margaret Scully. 

And now as all the pieces fell in to place; Bill and Tara happy and content with Matt and little brother Andrew, Charlie and Sarah, with three perfect little girls and Scully finally had her man and her miracle baby; Melissa was the one thing she could never have. Melissa was the piece from her heart that would never allow Margaret to be whole. This girl, this almost a woman with half of Melissa's name was chance. It was a possibility where none had existed before. Margaret had sent hair and blood samples, Scully had sent the DNA samples on file from the murder investigation. Today was the day. The call was coming. In a short while the mystery would be revealed, for better or worse. Was Marissa her last, best, only hope to fill the void?

Scully sat next to her mother. William leaned and stroked his grandmother's face with a chubby hand and all the gentleness a baby possesses. Margaret kissed his plump fingers and sighed heavily against her daughter. Dana had always been such a pillar of strength and resolve, both of which were quickly fading in herself. If there was ever a person to weather such a season as this, it was surely Dana Katherine Scully. And there it was, the detail that had nagged at her since first reading the letter. _"I discovered that there was no Melissa Katherine."_ Katherine, the given surname, Dana's middle name. It wasn't much, but it was something. A reason to believe, a inkling of hope. 

Mulder wandered out of the kitchen, carrying two steam mugs of Earl Grey. He had barely reached the couch when the phone rang.


	3. The Revelation

Chapter 3 The Revelation

Mulder wandered out of the kitchen, carrying two steam mugs of Earl Grey. He had barely reached the couch when the phone rang. Maggie sat, blankly starring at her daughter. Scully moved awkwardly towards the ringing telephone, juggling a very squirmy baby. Mulder, perhaps the only rational adult in the room at the moment was the quickest, setting aside the tea and taking up the receiver. 

"Hello," he queried. His wife and mother-in law's eyes bore into him intensely as he listened to the lab technician drone on. Mulder's countenance bore no indication of the results, good, bad or indifferent. "Yes," came his monotone reply. "I understand," he followed. Oh if looks could kill, Scully would have lain waste to him by now. His out stretched finger, a silent request for clemency, waived slowly before the anxious women. "Thank you very much," he said, "have a nice day." And now he held the information that Maggie so desperately sought. Scully knew he had the power to make or break her mother. The uneasy mix of fear and desperation hung in the air, potent and tangible. "Margaret," he began, watching Scully in his peripheral sight, "Congratulations, your a grandmother!"

Maggie wept with joy, her tightness and close guarded reserve began to undulate, falling away. A renewed sense of hope and purpose came upon her like a godsend. Scully could not help but feel betrayed. All those years, Melissa had kept such a secret. There were, of course, a good deal of secrets on Scully's conscience. Those had been reserved to preserve her family's safety and well being, not that it had done much good in Melissa's case. Now there was Marissa, an innocent girl, robbed of a mother she'd never known. There were so many questions, why had Melissa not said one word? Her parents surely would have been disappointed, maybe, but they loved Melissa with out regard. Had the boyfriend forced the issue? Maggie was content in the fact that Melissa had not chosen an abortion. She would have preferred helping Melissa to raise the baby, but choices are choices, and nothing can be undone. Marissa had grown up in a healthy, loving home. Melissa had done right by her and never even lived to realize it. 

Finally she felt complete. Her angels in heaven, Bill Sr. and Melissa. Her wonderful children, Bill Jr., Dana and Charlie. Their loving spouses, Tara, Fox and Sarah. Her adorable grandchildren, Matt and Andrew, Lauren, Rachel and Abby, baby William and now her eldest at 19, Marissa.


End file.
